¿Son sólo sentimientos?
by RedLemons
Summary: Caspian hace un trato y está por casarse, es víctima de un hechizo de amor, y sus sentimientos por Susan se debilitan. ¿Tendrá esta historia un final feliz? Suspian.
1. Decisiones estúpidas

_Resumen: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Aslan hubiese dejado que Peter y Susan siguieran reinando, junto con Lucy, Edmund y Caspian? ¿Qué hubiera pasado entre Susan y Caspian, si todos se hubiesen quedado allí? Bueno, este es mi fan fic sobre eso, obviamente ignorando lo que sucede en los próximos libros, basado en el final de la película de Las Crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian._

**Nota**: Si no había despedida, no había ni beso ni algo que asegurara que Caspian estaba realmente enamorado de Susan o viceversa.

Habían pasado 5 días desde la batalla final, y recién ahora los Reyes y Reinas, junto con los demás Narnianos podían sentirse descansados y completamente a gusto.

Peter tenía sus heridas curadas del todo, igual que Edmund y el resto del ejército.

Algunas familias, telmarinos, se quedaron en Narnia, para habitar en paz.

Caspian vivía en el castillo que era de su tío Miraz, aunque habían echo muchas reformas. El lugar se veía mucho mejor ahora. Los Pevensie vivían en Cair Paravel.

El sol salió una vez más aquella mañana, y sus rayos acariciaban suavemente la cara de Susan al traspasar las delgadas y casi transparentes cortinas.

Ésta despertó, y luego de estirarse y tomar consciencia de que ya era hora de levantarse, lo hizo y tomó un baño. Tomó uno de sus hermosos vestidos del armario, uno de color verde, (en un tono oscuro pero muy bonito, que resaltaba el color de sus ojos), y se vistió.

Sonriente, como siempre, desayunó con los demás Reyes; Claro, eran Reyes, pero eran una familia, muy jóvenes también, por lo que desayunaban juntos, como lo hacían en nuestro mundo.

- Buenos Días, mi Reina. -Saludaba Julia, una sirvienta, haciendo una reverencia y sirviendo el té.

- Buenos Días, Julia. -Saludó Susan, sonriendo. -Buenos Días Pet -Siguió Susan, y así hasta que todos se saludaron.

- ¡Susan! Hoy iremos a dar un paseo, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Lucy, muy ansiosa.

- Claro, Lucy, iremos a pasear al río.

- Sí, y también podríamos ir a ver a los enanos ¿No? -Preguntó Lucy nuevamente. Era normal, Lucy era una niña excesivamente amable y siempre le gustaba ir a ver a Caspian, visitar a los enanos.. a los faunos, y a cualquier criatura Narniana.

- Mmh.. Si tú quieres puedo llevarte, Lu -Contestó Susan, algo confundida por la pregunta de Lucy.

- Esa es una buena idea, Lu -Dijo Edmund sonriendo.

- Ya lo creo -Añadió Peter, con una pequeña sonrisa a su hermanita.

Los cuatro terminaron de desayunar, no en silencio, no no, sino que siguieron hablando de la cacería de Peter, de lo que haría Edmund y planearon un banquete para reunirse con todas las criaturas y con Caspian también.

Luego de esto, Peter preparó su espada, su caballo, y otros elementos para ir de cacería; entre ellos un cuchillo pequeño.

Edmund, en cambio, estaba muy entusiasmado en aprender a usar el arco, como su hermana, así que tomaba clases durante el día en uno de los jardines del castillo.

Susan y Lucy prepararon sus caballos; Susan cargó su arco sólo por precaución (Ya la conocemos).

Cabalgaron unos 10 minutos hasta llegar al río, bajaron de sus caballos y se pararon en la orilla.

- Qué día más hermoso nos ha tocado hoy.. ¿Verdad? -Decía la pequeña Lucy mirando a su alrededor, y tenía toda la razón: El sol brillaba en lo alto, una suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos suavemente, las flores, los árboles, todo era perfecto.

- Ya lo creo, Lu. Sólo mira todo esto, es más que hermoso, ¡y mira Cair Paravel! -Susan volteó a mirar como el Castillo sobresalía de entre los árboles.

Lucy se sentó en la orilla del río y mojó sus pies en el agua, mientras Susan sólo se sentaba a su lado para conversar. Se querían mucho y les gustaba conversar de distintas cosas, siempre se divertían mucho.

Así estuvieron por 1 hora, sin siquiera notar el paso del tiempo.

- Creo que ya deberíamos ir a visitar a los enanos - Dijo Lucy, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Está bien, Lu. Yo prefiero seguir el paseo por el bosque, ¿No te molesta, verdad? Nos veremos luego... -Dijo Susan, subiendo a su caballo.

- Ve, les enviaré tus saludos. -Bromeó Lucy. -Nos vemos luego. -Sonrió.

Lucy cabalgó hasta la casa de unos enanos amigos, siempre se reunían a tomar té con golosinas, y tenían largas charlas y debates.

Susan, en cambio, cabalgó por la orilla siguiendo el río, luego se adentró en el bosque; que si bien los árboles eran altos, el sol penetraba entre sus hojas de todas formas, creando un paisaje muy bonito (Como todos los de Narnia).

El paseo iba muy bien, hasta que la joven sintió unos cascos aproximarse. Se detuvo, haciendo silencio, y tomó su arco por si acaso.

Algo se aproximaba con velocidad, luego se detuvo. La muchacha observó con atención.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso, Susan? -Dijo una voz masculina, sonaba divertido.

Así es, era Caspian.

- Pues.. pensaba atravesarte -Dijo ella riendo, para luego guardar el arco, y bajar de su caballo.

- Buenos Días -Saludó Caspian con una brillante sonrisa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Buenos Días -Saludó Susan de igual forma. -¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Simplemente dando un paseo, ¿Y tú? -Respondió Caspian.

- Paseando, Lu acababa de irse y decidí venir por el bosque.

- Ya veo.. Mm.. ¿Qué tal si continuamos el paseo juntos? ..Digo, si quieres venir, podemos charlar.. -Comenzó Caspian, sonando algo tonto.

- Entiendo, y acepto. -Dijo Susan, subiendo nuevamente al caballo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

Ambos continuaron el paseo y luego volvieron a bajar al río.

Una vez allí, Caspian bajó de su caballo para estirar las piernas y descansar un poco; Susan hizo lo mismo.

El jóven tomó dos manzanas rojas de un árbol y le dió una a Susan. Luego ambos se sentaron en el pasto.

La situación era muy incómoda al principio, ninguno de los dos encontraba qué decir... pero no fue gran problema, unos minutos más tarde, diríamos que nadie podía callarlos.

Hablaron de la vieja Narnia, de todas sus aventuras, de cómo Susan había entrado, hasta llegaron a hablar de las ciudades que Susan había visitado en nuestro mundo, lo que resultaba extraño.

- Y... ¿Cómo es que llegaron a la casa del profesor? -Preguntó Caspian, interrumpiendo a Susan mientras contaba cómo entraron.

- La guerra... mandaban a todos los niños lejos... para protegerlos. -Dijo Susan, con tristeza.

Caspian sólo la observó. Un minuto estuvo en silencio... Pero Caspian reaccionó, el padre de Susan había muerto en una de las guerras.

- Lo si... siento mucho, Susan, no quise ... -Se disculpó Caspian, notando cómo los ojos de Susan empezaban a humedecerse.

- Está bien, yo debería tenerlo ya asumido... pasó... hace mucho... pero... -Susan quebró en un llanto. -¡A veces todo es tan extraño! Extraño los viejos tiempos, en casa, con Papá, con Mamá... ¡Todo es tan loco!...

Caspian tomó su mano, intentando tranquilizarla y Susan se abrazó al brazo de Caspian, lo que pronto terminó en un abrazo con todas las letras.

La joven no notó que se encontraba llorando contra el pecho de Caspian, y él sin saber qué hacer, acarició su cabello.

Cuando el llanto cesó, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

- Sólo mírame... -Dijo Susan, secando sus lágrimas y comenzando a reír.

- No está mal llorar... No está mal sentir... -Siguió Caspian, sonriéndole.

- Gracias... -Dijo Susan. -Gracias por escucharme...

- Gracias a tí por confiar en mí... -Contestó Caspian, mirándola con ternura.

- Bueno, se nos ha echo tarde. Ya debo volver por Lu e ir con mis hermanos. Nos veremos en otro momento, ¿Verdad? -Dijo Susan, que se puso de pie, y ya estaba subiéndose a su caballo.

- ¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! -Dijo Caspian, sonriendo.

- Bien... Nos vemos. -Se despidió Susan con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos Susan. -Saludó Caspian.

La joven Reina cabalgó de vuelta hasta la casa de los enanos. Junto con Lucy regresaron a Cair Paravel, pero mientras...

- ¿Qué has echo en este tiempo, Su? -Preguntó la pequeña, curiosa.

- Pues... seguí el paseo y luego me encontré con Caspian... Estuve con él un rato. -Contestó la mayor, algo inquieta.

- Mm... Está bien... -A Lucy se le cruzaban miles de preguntas, pero notaba que Susan no estaba cómoda. Prefirió reservarlas para después.

Ya en Cair Paravel, almorzaron todos juntos. Sus vidas eran como un festejo, siempre felices, siempre juntos. Celebraban la paz por la que tanto habían luchado.

Durante la tarde, Susan se la pasó practicando con Edmund, ella también le enseñaba a usar correctamente el arco.

Por la noche, cenaron y cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Susan se vistió con su ropa para dormir y se cubrió con una bata. La noche era calurosa y el cielo estaba despejado, la luna estaba casi llena. El clima estaba pesado y Susan apenas podía cerrar sus ojos.

Salió a su balcón, y se quedó así, contemplando el cielo, la luna, las estrellas y toda Narnia debajo de ellas. Se quedó meditando. Un rato más y sus ojos comenzaron a pesar, asíque volvió adentro y se recostó, quedando completamente dormida.

Unos minutos después de esto, Caspian (quien solía dar paseos nocturnos por la falta de sueño), pasó justo por debajo de su balcón, buscando con la mirada si había alguien allí, pero sin tener éxito volvió a su castillo.

La vida continuó en Narnia, alrededor de un mes después, Susan y Caspian eran muy buenos amigos, siempre salían a recorrer los bosques, a pasar horas y horas charlando. Caspian pensó en que ya era tiempo de hacer saber a Susan lo que sentía, pues desde el primer día se fijó en ella, y esto fue creciendo con el tiempo, cuanto más la conocía, más la quería y más le gustaba. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo? Ésta era la pregunta que le robaba horas de sueño, la primera que se le cruzaba al verla sonreír. ¿Sería él capaz de hacerla sonreír así?

En todo esto, Caspian siempre iba a buscar a Susan para pasear, o invitarla a su castillo, era muy común verlo llegar a Cair Paravel, además se llevaba muy bien con Edmund y Lucy... y bueno... con Peter, que era algo distante pero no había problemas.

Una de tantas noches, muy calurosa por cierto, Susan estaba aún en su balcón, vestida normalmente. No tenía sueño y el calor era sofocante, el aire del balcón le hacía bien.

- Buenas Noches, su Majestad. ¿Qué hace a estas horas aún despierta? -Preguntó una voz desde abajo del balcón.

- Pues... -Susan iba a explicarse, hasta ver quién era. -La pregunta es, ¿Qué hace usted, su Majestad? -Contestó riendo.

- No puedo dormir, decidí dar un paseo... -Contestó Caspian. -Puedes venir conmigo.. ¿Quieres? -Propuso, sonriendo con timidez.

- No lo sé, ¿Qué pensaría Pet si yo me fuera ahora? Todos están durmiendo, no lo sé... -Dijo Susan pensativa.

- Ven, nadie lo sabrá... Sólo un rato. -Suplicó Caspian como un niñito.

- Está bien... te veo en la entrada al bosque... ¡Ve! -Dijo Susan, con una gran sonrisa.

La joven bajó las escalerillas lo más rápido posible, sin siquiera hacer ruido; entró al establo y tomó su caballo. Cabalgó hasta donde estaba Caspian.

- Hola de nuevo... -Dijo, sonriendo.

- ...Hola... -Saludó Caspian.

- Si nos atrapan... Tú me secuestraste... ¿Hecho? -Advirtió ella riendo.

- Hecho... Acaso... -Empezó Caspian, pero fue interrumpido. Iba a decir que si acaso le gustaría eso.

- Es mejor si nos vamos ahora, pueden vernos aquí. -Sugirió Susan.

- ...Está bien. Conozco un lugar que quiero mostrarte. Sígueme.

Susan siguió a Caspian, a través del bosque.

- Ya llegamos, Susan... -Dijo el Rey y se detuvo.

Ciertamente, el lugar era muy bello. Se había formado una pequeña laguna en medio de los árboles; No muy extensa pero lo suficientemente profunda como para que a Susan le llegara el agua al pecho.

La luna se reflejaba en él, y un gran árbol estaba inclinado en la orilla hacia la laguna... Era un árbol de tronco muy grande, parecido a lo que nosotros conocemos como Sauce Llorón. Sus ramas tocaban el agua.

- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?... -Preguntó Susan, asombrada.

- En mis paseos nocturnos... -Contestó Caspian con una sonrisa.

- Es bellísimo. -Admiró Susan, casi susurrando.

- Como tú... -Respondió Caspian, lo que hizo que Susan lo mirara algo sorprendida por su respuesta. -Mm... bueno... Aquí podemos quedarnos un rato, nadie nos espía. -Repuso.

- Bien... -Susan se acercó a la laguna, Caspian la siguió; y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ésta lo salpicó, alcanzando a mojarlo. -¡Caíste! -Gritó ella riendo a carcajadas.

- Muy lista, ¿no? -Reía él, salpicándole aún más agua.

Esta guerra continuó hasta que los dos se metieron hasta las rodillas al agua. Ya era suficiente.

- ¡Qué desastre! Si Pet me viera... -Reía Susan, sentándose debajo del árbol, junto a Caspian.

- Pero Pet no está aquí, Susan... -Dijo Caspian, colocando su mano sobre la de Susan, lo que hizo que se estremecieran.

- Supongo que tienes razón... -Contestó ella. El tono de su voz era muy distinto, muy suave. Luego suspiró y se recostó hacia atrás. -¡Este lugar es tan tranquilo..! -Dijo Susan, cerrando sus ojos.

- Lo sé... -Dijo Caspian, observándola. Era tan perfecta... Él también se recostó, no del todo, estaba apoyándose sobre sus codos.

Así permanecieron, tranquilos, descansando.

Caspian se volteó al lado en el que estaba Susan, quedando su cara sobre la de ella, no muy cerca. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados. Caspian le acarició suavemente una mejilla, luego le corrió el cabello de la cara, suavemente.

- ¿Qué haces? -Le preguntó Susan, sonriendo nerviosa y abriendo sus ojos.

- No lo sé... eres tan bonita... -Caspian sonrió también, con cierta timidez.

- No tanto como tú... ¿Sabes? -Dijo la joven mirándolo con picardía, y luego calló nuevamente.

Susan entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de él.

- Creo que ya deberíamos regresar... -Dijo Caspian, rompiendo el silencio.

Susan lo miró confundida. "_Sí_" fue todo lo que dijo.

Ambos cabalgaron de vuelta, en silencio.

- Hasta mañana... -Dijo Caspian, ya en la entrada del castillo.

- Hasta mañana.. -Contestó Susan, en un tono frío.

Caspian lo sintió... ella estaba molesta. Apenas pudo hacer un movimiento, cuando Susan se volvió de repente, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias por el paseo...

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que ella entrara al castillo. Pues sí, ella estaba algo confundida, pero entendía lo que pasaba con Caspian, no podía presionarlo y no podía enojarse por eso. Él lo comprendió, fue un poco cobarde de su parte no besarla. Esa parecía ser la _prueba de amor_.

Al día siguiente una noticia paralizó a todos: Una familia de telmarinos presentaron a su hija ante Caspian. Según sus padres, la chica tenía sangre real, y podría ser su esposa, además de que era telmarina como él.

Era verdad, Caspian necesitaba una Reina a su lado, y también hijos.

Luego de una hora platicando, decidieron por Caspian: La chica viviría en su castillo, durante para lo que nosotros sería algo así como un mes. Debía lograr enamorar a Caspian.. Claro que él no estaba muy contento, pero temía hablar sobre Susan.

Ese día, nadie se enteró en Cair Paravel de lo que pasaba, y Susan estuvo esperando a Caspian. Dos días pasaron y ni noticias de Caspian... ¿Acaso ya no la quería? ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Enfermó? ¿Estaría molesto? Eran algunas de las preguntas que Susan formulaba en su mente, recostada en su cama.

La verdad era que no podía, tenía una nueva visitante, algo así como una "novia"... (Obligada, claro).

- ¡Edmund! ¡Su! ¡Lucy! ¡Vengan! ¡Tengo noticias! -Los llamaba Peter desde la sala principal.

- ¿Qué sucede, Pet? -Preguntó Edmund, bajando las escaleras junto con Lucy.

- No les diré hasta que Susan venga. -Dijo el mayor.

- ¡Aquí Estoy! ¿Qué sucede? -Dijo Susan, acercándose.

- Tengo noticias sobre Caspian. -Comentó Peter, muy entusiasmado.

- ¿Caspian? ¡Habla! -Dijo Susan. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Era algo bueno, o algo malo?.

- Pues se ha comprometido. Una telmarina estará con él por un tiempo en su castillo. Si todo va bien, ¡Pronto se casarán! -Contó Peter sonriendo.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo pudo pasar! ¿Acaso...? -Dijo Susan, muy alterada. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

- ¿Acaso qué, Susan? -Preguntó la pequeña Lucy.

- Nada... olvídenlo... -Contestó Susan, abatida. Subió a su cuarto y no se la vió hasta la otra mañana.

Sus lágrimas no cesaban. ¿Por qué Caspian haría eso? ¿Acaso no la quería? ... Mm bueno, él no había dicho nada... ¿Era una mentira? Susan se sentía en cierto modo... _traicionada, usada, frustrada_.

Esa noche lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunó tarde, y se sentó a leer bajo un árbol casi toda la mañana.

- Susan... -Esa voz era conocida. -¿Cómo estás? -Caspian se acercó a ella.

- En verdad no lo sé. -Respondió Susan, con frialdad.

- Lo lamento... no pude venir porque... -Susan lo interrumpió.

- Porque estás con tu prometida, entiendo. -Contestó ella.

- No me siento cómodo hablando aquí, ¿podemos ir al bosque? -Preguntó Caspian.

- Está bien.

Susan acompañó a Caspian al bosque, sin emitir sonido alguno en todo el camino.

Allí charlaron.

- No tuve opción... -Intentaba explicarse el joven.

- Creí que me querías... supongo que eran demasiadas fantasías... al menos hubieras avisado, estaba preocupada. -Reprochó Susan.

- Susan... no sólo te quiero... te quiero... demasiado... -Caspian odiaba ver como su rostro se tornaba rojizo, y sus ojos se inundaban.

- Que sean felices... -Susan no pudo contener un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, y cabalgó a toda velocidad de vuelta a Cair Paravel.

- ¡Susan! ¡Espera! ¡Susan! -Caspian se quedó en su lugar, sabía que no serviría seguirla...

Susan entró al castillo, y sin dejar que nadie la viera, volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto.


	2. Caspian y Débora visitan Cair Paravel

Caspian volvió a su castillo, sintiéndose destrozado. Susan era muy frágil, y él la había lastimado. ¿Por qué no simplemente dijo que no a la propuesta, aunque fuera descortez? ¿Por qué no se declaró antes? Se sentía un cobarde y un bobo. Lo que había hecho no tenía sentido.

- ¡Rey Caspian! -Saludó Débora, la prometida de Caspian con una enorme sonrisa. -¡Esta noche cenaremos en Cair Paravel! ¡Habrá un banquete y estamos invitados!

- ...¿Cair Paravel? -Los colores en el rostro de Caspian cambiaron repentinamente.

- ¡Sí! ¡Con los demás Reyes! -La chica lo tomó del brazo. -¡Vamos a prepararnos! -No paraba de sonreír.

Débora era una joven de la edad de Susan, tenía el cabello castaño muy claro y ojos color miel. En su cara tenía algunas pecas y sus labios eran de un tono rosado. De tez blanca. Era muy bonita, pero... su voz... ¡Era la voz más chillona de toda Narnia!

Faltaban algunas horas para la cena aún, y Lucy estaba en casa de los enanos.

- Mm... cambiando de tema, ¿Has escuchado lo de Caspian? ¡Esa chica es una impostora! -Dijo uno de los enanos, comiendo una golosina.

- ¿Impostora? -Preguntó la pequeña Lucy.

- ¡Sí, impostora! Es hija de una bruja. Creímos que ya no quedaban hechiceros en Narnia, pero ¡Aquí hay una! ¡Una bruja! -Comentó el enano levantando la voz.

- ¿Entonces Caspian va a casarse con ella... ? -Lucy no lograba entender la historia del todo.

- Si es que logra enamorarlo, ¡Pero de una bruja se espera lo que sea! No me sorprendería que usara pociones... -Continuó otro enano.

- ¿Pociones para enamorarlo?... ¡Así que eso es lo que tiene mal a Susan! Ha estado angustiada desde hace varios días, pero no ha querido comentarnos qué sucedió. -La niña comenzaba a entender, su hermana estaba enamorada de Caspian. -¡Ya lo imaginaba! -Dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Lucy se despidió de los enanos hasta la noche.

En Cair Paravel, Susan se alistaba con ayuda de Julia (La sirvienta), poniéndose un vestido dorado, que era un sueño. En esa ocación, dejó su cabello suelto, con un pequeño broche en él que hacía juego con su atuendo.

Peter y Edmund ya estaban listos. Peter vestido con elegantes ropas de color verde oscuro, y Edmund unas de color azul.

Lucy optó por un precioso vestido blanco con detalles plateados.

Ya era hora de entrar al castillo. Los Cuatro Reyes recibieron muy amablemente a todos: Al tejón, los enanos, faunos, y demás criaturas.

- ¡Esto es gigante! -Comentó Débora ya dentro de Cair Paravel. Aquel comentario sonó muy "hueco" para Caspian.

- Sí... -Contestó él, mientras caminaban del brazo. Sólo miraba al suelo.

- ¡Bienvenidos! -Saludó Peter, sonriente.

- Buenas Noches, Rey Peter. -Saludó Débora con una reverencia.

Lucy y Edmund saludaron de igual forma.

- Buenas Noches... Su... -Saludó Caspian.

- Buenas Noches. -Contestó Susan y sin siquiera sonreír, fue con Lucy, que estaba ya bastante lejos de Caspian.

- ...Parece que la Reina no está de humor... -Comentó Débora, riendo. Caspian no dijo nada.

Cenaron todos juntos. Todo era muy alegre, muy colorido, muy Narniano... menos las caras de Susan y Caspian... sus miradas apagadas... sus débiles voces...

Llegó la hora del baile, y todas las criaturas se pusieron de pie. Era una melodía muy alegre. Era realmente un festejo.

Un rato después, comenzaron a tocar una melodía más lenta.

- ¡Vamos a bailar, Caspian! -Dijo Débora, tomando la mano del Rey para meterlo a "la pista".

Susan sólo los observaba desde su lugar. No podía soportarlo. Salió a uno de los balcones y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

- Débora... necesito... necesito tomar aire... discúlpame, ¿Puedes esperarme? -Dijo Caspian, al ver salir a Susan, siguiéndola con la vista.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No no, esperame aquí... -Dijo él, y la dejó ahí en medio del baile. Salió afuera. Pero los padres de Débora vieron todo esto.

Ya en la terraza, Caspian se acercó a Susan.

- Susan... escúchame... ¡No fue mi intención herirte! ¡Nunca quise aceptar eso... pero... no fuí lo suficientemente valiente! -Dijo Caspian.

- ¿Me das tu palabra, de que dirás que no y que esto acabará pronto? -Preguntó Susan entre sollozos.

- Te lo prometo, así será... -Dijo él, aliviado, abrazándola, como si se tratara de algo muy frágil, o de algo muy pequeño. -Pero... ¿Me permitirás un baile? -Dijo sonriendo.

- ...Supongo... -Dijo Susan, una vez que su rostro volvía a estar seco, y su sonrisa se dibujaba de nuevo.

Ambos volvieron. Pero apenas comenzaron a bailar, Débora volvió.

- ¿Estás mejor? -Preguntó sonriendo.

- Sí... -Contestó Caspian.

- No quiero ser grosera, Mi Rey, pero me refería a la Reina Susan. -Dijo Débora. Esto hizo que Susan apretara fuerte la mano de Caspian, haciéndole saber que estaba enojada.

- Perfectamente. -Contestó Susan. -Si nos permites...

- Sí, lo siento. -Dijo Débora, apartandose. -¡Esa "Reina" es toda una mujerzuela! No me robará a Caspian. -Declaró, estando ya lejos de ellos.

La cena continuó. Susan ya no soportaba la cara de Débora, sonriendo, abrazada a Caspian, pero confiaba en él.

Al día siguiente, no hubo nada especial, al menos no para los Reyes. Peter y Edmund fueron de cacería, Lucy y Susan se la pasaron leyendo, charlando; luego Lucy fue con los faunos y Susan practicó puntería con su arco.

Caspian se quedó en su castillo, Débora fue a la casa de sus padres, de visita.

- ¡Yo lo he visto todo! ¡Debes creerme! -Decía la madre de Débora. -¡Está enamorado de la Reina Susan!

- ¿Estás segura, madre? -Preguntaba la jóven.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tu padre y yo lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos! -Seguía la irritante mujer. -¡Pero no te preocupes! Tu madre tiene la solución. -Estas palabras hicieron a Débora escuchar con más atención aún.

- ¿Y cuál es? -Preguntó.

- Yo tengo un hechizo. Es muy sencillo, y lo hará caer. -Contestó la mujer.

Luego de esto, preparó un líquido color azulado en un frazco muy pequeño y se lo dio de beber a Débora.

- Lo único que debes hacer, es besarlo, ¡No importa si no quiere! -Dijo la madre de Débora, riendo.

- ¿Y hay alguna forma para... romper este hechizo? -Preguntó la joven, sus ojos comenzaban a tener un brillo diferente.

- Un beso real. Un beso de alguien quien realmente lo ame. -Respondió la mujer.

- Debo mantener alejada a esa Susan. -Declaró Débora.


	3. Susan pierde esperanza

Débora regresó aquel día al castillo, muy feliz: No importaba si Caspian no la quería, pero si mantenía lejos a Susan, y Caspian se enamoraba de ella, se casarían y le daría un hijo, tendría derechos, y su hijo heredaría todo.

- ¿En dónde estabas? -Preguntó Caspian.

- En casa de mis padres. -Respondió Débora, sonriente.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz? -Preguntó él, riendo.

- Pues... estoy feliz de verte de nuevo... Mi Rey -Dijo ella con una mirada coqueta, y muy segura, lo abrazó.

- ¿Qué haces? -Dijo Caspian, muy sorprendido ante la reacción de ella; lo que al mismo tiempo le pareció _divertido_, por lo que rió.

- Nada.. ¿Qué crees? -Dijo ella.

- No lo sé... -Dijo Caspian, con una mirada pícara.

- ¡Mi Señor! -María, la sirvienta, entró a la sala. -Tenemos listas sus cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas? -Preguntó Débora.

- Iré de cacería. -Respondió Caspian.

María salvó a Caspian una vez, pero con Débora, iba a ser la primera y última.

Caspian salió de cacería, y no volvió hasta la noche.

Luego de tomar un baño, Caspian entró en su habitación, y encontró a Débora en ella, de espaldas, observando una de las mesas que él tenía.

- Buenas noches. -Saludó ella, dejando nuevamente en la mesa un retrato que tenía en la mano.

- Buenas... Noches... Débora, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó, bastante tranquilo.

- Quería saludarte... perdón si te molesta... -La muy astuta caminaba lentamente hacia Caspian, lo abrazó del cuello y se le quedó viendo a la cara.

- No me molesta... pero... -Él intentó alejarla, pero ella fue más rápida, lo tomó de la cara y lo besó. Lo besó con pasión, lo besó asquerosamente, con desesperación. Cualquiera que lo viera, diría que se comió a Caspian. En ese mismo instante, en lo que duró ese beso, Susan, que dormía en Cair Paravel, se despertó repentinamente.

- Ahora puedo irme... si quieres... -Dijo ella sonriéndole, una vez que se separaron. Caspian la miró atónito.

- Buenas Noches. -Dijo con seriedad, desviando la mirada a otro lado.

Al día siguiente desayunaron juntos. Caspian preparó su caballo para ir a ver a Susan, pero Débora se adelantó, pues ya tenía su caballo también para ir a pasear.

- ¿Listo? -Preguntó ella, muy sonriente, como siempre.

- Eso creo, ¡Me ha costado levantarme hoy! -Dijo él mientras reía.

Ambos pasearon casi toda la mañana, hasta que pararon cerca del río.

Susan también había salido, pero sin acompañante.

- Y dime... ¿Qué piensas de mí hasta ahora? -Preguntó Débora, tomando la mano de Caspian.

- Pues... eres... -Caspian no podía encontrar una palabra adecuada.

Mientras tanto, Susan se acercaba lentamente en su caballo. Al escuchar una risa, evidentemente de Débora, se acercó pero se ocultó detrás de un árbol, sosteniendo las riendas del animal en sus manos.

- Vamos... dime... -Dijo Débora, quien estaba dispuesta a hacerse pasar por una niña inmadura, con tal de obtener respuesta.

- Pues... eres muy bonita, no hay duda. Eres simpática... realmente me gustas... -Caspian apretó su mano.

¿¡Qué era todo esto! Susan estaba paralizada. Segundos le tomó reaccionar... pero su caballo, alterado, se soltó y se echó al trote. Caspian y Débora lo advirtieron.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -Preguntó Débora, mirando hacia los arbustos. -¡Al parecer ha escapado alguien! -Dijo luego.

- Parece que algún animal andaba por ahí -Dijo él. -...Pero eso ya no me importa, si estás aquí... -Siguió, sonriendo.

Estaba tocando fondo. Susan huyó lejos, sigilosamente. ¿Caspian con doble discurso?

Días pasaron y Susan empeoraba, su carácter era muy malo. Los hermanos decidieron reaccionar.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Susan? ¿Qué te ha hecho Caspian? -Preguntaba Peter, sentado al frente de Susan en la sala.

- Cuéntanos, Su, lo arreglaremos. -Siguió Edmund.

- Al parecer el Rey tiene ...un doble discurso... -Dijo ella mirando el suelo, concentrada.

- ¿Doble discurso? ¡Con qué? No entiendo... -Dijo Lucy con inocencia.

Susan no contestó más, pues no quería hablar y sus hermanos no entenderían, o al menos eso creía.

Edmund, si bien no era el mayor, actuó como tal. Luego de la cena, llevó a Susan al balcón.

- ¿Qué sucedió en verdad, Susan? Estoy preocupado. -Dijo el castaño con seriedad.

- Caspian me dijo que me quería, y que renunciaría a su trato por mí, pero al parecer también le dice cosas bonitas a Débora. -Dijo Susan, mirando el horizonte.

- ...¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es un Rey! ¿Qué pasa con él? -Preguntó Edmund, muy confundido.

- Creo que yo sé la verdad. -Dijo una vocesita conocida. Lucy apareció.

- ¿Qué sabes, Lu? -Preguntó su hermano.

- Los enanos me dijeron que Débora era hija de una hechicera. Que eran capaces de hacer lo que sea para que Caspian se enamorara de Débora. -Explicó la pequeña.

- Esto... ¡Podría ser un hechizo! -Dijo Susan. -¿¡Qué clase de... -La jóven calló.

- ¡Hay que averiguar cómo terminar con eso! -Dijo Edmund.

- Creo que yo puedo averiguar eso. -Contestó Lucy. -Mientras tanto, hay que esperar lo mejor.

- Así lo creo, Lu... -Dijo Susan pensativa, sin poder dejar de imaginar lo que sucedía.

Al día siguiente, ella fue la que decidió ir a ver a Caspian.

Entró al castillo, pero las sirvientas le informaron que Caspian estaba en el jardín.

Se encontraba junto a Débora. Ambos reían y ella tenía una flor adornando su cabello.

- ¿Caspian? -Susan se acercó lentamente. La expresión de Caspian cambió.

- ¡Susan! ¡Bienvenida! -Dijo, acercándose a ella.

- Buenos Días, Reina Susan. -Saludó Débora, abrazándose a Caspian.

- Buenos Días. -Saludó Susan muy seria.

- ¿Quieres acompañarnos, Su? -Preguntó Caspian, entrando a la sala.

- Claro. -Dijo, mirando a Débora con asco.

Caspian invitó la invitó a sentarse. Los tres tomaron té, mientras charlaban. Caspian era otra persona, evidentemente las cosas no estaban bien. Susan sólo lo dejaba hablar, sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

La visita fue rápida, Susan no lo soportaba. Volvió a Cair Paravel.

- ¡Su! ¡He ido con los enanos! -Dijo Lucy, corriendo hacia ella.

- ¿Y? ¿Saben algo? -Preguntó Susan, con esperanza.

- ¡Saben cómo romper el hechizo! -Dijo la niña, sonriente. -¡Los padres de Débora estan cautivos! Se supo de su mentira y han confesado que sólo el perfume de las flores doradas harán que Caspian reaccione.

- ¿¡Cómo! ¿Estás segura? -Preguntó Susan, pues no entendía que rápido había sido todo.

- ¡Segura! ¡Edmund ha ido a buscar las flores! -Dijo Lucy.

Esa misma noche, Edmund volvió con las flores. Todos estaban dormidos ya, excepto Susan, que lo esperaba con ansias.

- ¡Ed! ¡Por fin! -Sonrió al verlo entrar.

- Sí, aquí estoy. -Dijo el muchacho. -Y aquí tengo las flores. -Dijo, entregándole un saco cerrado a Susan.

- Oh, te lo agradezco tanto. -Dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerzas.

- No es nada, Su. -Dijo él abrazándolo de igual forma.

Ambos se fueron a dormir.

Al otro día, Susan se presentó en el castillo de Caspian con las flores doradas. Débora no estaba allí, lo que le facilitó el trabajo a Susan.

- ¿Me permites? Quiero hablar contigo a solas. -Dijo a Caspian. Esto quería decir que debían ir a la otra habitación, sin las sirvientas.

- Claro, Su.

Ambos fueron a otra habitación, que parecía ser una biblioteca pequeña. Susan tomó las flores y las puso cerca de Caspian. Éste se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

- ¿Caspian? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sientes? -Preguntaba ella.

- Pues... no sé qué intentas hacer, Su. -Dijo él, riendo, mirándola como a una loca.

Definitivamente, ésta no era la cura, lo que hizo que Susan se viera patética.

- Demonios, no tiene caso... -Reprochó ella.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Caspian, sin entender.

- Olvídalo. -Dijo una Susan muy molesta.

Luego de esto, ella se retiró, y en el camino a Cair Paravel...

- ¡Susan! -Gritó Débora, quien venía cabalgando detrás de ella. Ambas bajaron de sus caballos.

- ¿Débora? ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Susan.

- Pues... Te has enterado de mi secreto, al parecer. -El tono de su voz cambió mucho. Muy seria, se acercó a Susan lentamente.

- Así que vienes de la casa de tus padres... ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! -Dijo Susan, sin imaginar lo que pasaría luego.

Débora abrió una cartera que traía atada a su cintura, sacó una daga y sin dar más vueltas, la clavó en el pecho de Susan, que se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando arrancarla.

- No creo que llegues a mucho, Susan. ¡Dije que no me rendiría, no me importa quién seas! -Dijo Débora con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Débora continuó su camino, dejando a Susan tirada en el suelo.

La joven Reina hizo lo que pudo quitándose la daga ensangrentada... algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero no demoró mucho más en desmayarse.


	4. ¿Final feliz?

Susan se había ausentado toda la noche, lo que inquietó de sobremanera a Peter. Para calmar a su hermano, Lucy dedujo que Susan estaría con Caspian, sin imaginar lo que en realidad pasaba.

Muy temprano en la mañana, un fauno que pasaba con bolsas de pan y alimentos, vio a la joven boca abajo, en el suelo. Se acercó lentamente, y notó la sangre. Inmediatamente la recostó boca arriba para verificar que aún viviera. Al ver que era Susan, pidió ayuda para llevarla a Cair Paravel.

Sus hermanos, recostaron a Susan, mientras que las sirvientas curaban su herida.

- ¿¡Qué puede haber sucedido! ¿Quién haría esto? -Preguntaba Peter, asustado, enojado y confundido. Era demasiado para él.

- En verdad no lo sé. Debemos esperar a ver a Caspian, ella regresaba de su castillo. -Dijo Edmund, quien simulaba estar tranquilo, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte como el de Peter.

Lucy sólo observaba a su hermana, mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; era una de las imagenes más horribles que había visto en su vida.

A la tarde, Caspian y Débora se presentaron en el castillo.

- ¡Susan! ¿Cómo está ella? -Preguntó Caspian a Peter, fuera de la habitación.

- Está inconsciente. Tiene una herida en el pecho, al parecer de una daga. -Explicó Peter, muy serio.

- ¿Una daga? ¿Quién podría? -Se preguntó. -¿Puedo verla?

- Está bien. -Dijo Peter, indicando a Caspian que entre en la habitación, mientras él esperaba con Débora.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, Caspian entró y cerró la puerta.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama. Allí estaba ella. Se sentó a su lado, y apartó el cabello de su cara.

El verla así lo hacía sentir terrible, lo hacía sentir culpable, sin saber por qué. Sin decir nada, se quedó observandola.

Mientras, afuera...

- Se me ha informado que tú no estabas en el castillo con Caspian mientras Susan volvía. -Dijo Peter a Débora.

- ¿Acaso está señalando que fue mi culpa, Rey? -Preguntó Débora.

- No. Sólo quiero saber qué sucedió... -Dijo Peter con un suspiro. ¿Para qué fingir ser fuerte?

- Y... ¿No se le ha ocurrido que... Ella misma lo hiciera? -Preguntó Débora, con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Peter.

Esta pregunta hizo que Peter se estremeciera.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? -Dijo él. Sus latidos fueron aún más rápidos.

- En verdad no lo sé. -Respondió ella, apartando la mirada.

Caspian, buscando un por qué, besó la frente de Susan y salió.

- Ya debemos irnos. -Dijo él con cierta angustia.

- Está bien. -Dijo Débora, abrazando a Caspian. -Ella estará bien, no te preocupes. -Intentó animarlo.

- Mantennos informados. -Dijo Caspian a Peter, haciendo una reverencia para retirarse.

Ambos se fueron. Edmund apareció desde la otra habitación.

- Algo me dice que esa tal Débora... Es la culpable. -Dijo Edmund a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué lo piensas, Ed? -La declaración de Edmund le sonó muy extraña. Apenas había tenido contacto con ella, pero la encontraba agradable.

- Ella no estaba en el castillo cuando pasó esto. Ni siquiera entró a ver a Susan. No contestó a tu pregunta, y lo que sucedió con sus padres... -Dijo Edmund.

- Pero... Si la "cura" no funcionó, no sabemos si fue o no un hechizo. Además no creo que sea capaz de herir de esta forma a Susan. -Dijo Peter, que no sabía qué pensar.

Los hermanos charlaban sobre esto, intentando encontrar la lógica, intentando responder a tantas preguntas. ¿Acaso estaban haciendo mal? Todo parecía estar revuelto.

Mientras que en el castillo de Caspian, el jóven estaba sentado en la sala, pensativo y solo, pues Débora dormía.

Recordaba los momentos vividos con Susan. Él le había prometido terminar con todo, pero... se estaba enamorando de Débora, ¿Susan se había intentado suicidar? El nunca le había explicado lo que pasaba, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Tantas preguntas lo atormentaban.

Recordaba el amor que había tenido por Susan, pero no podía sentirlo. No podía sentir la presión en el pecho. No podía sentir a su corazón latir rápidamente al pensar en ella, ni esa extraña sensación... esa felicidad. Tampoco la sentía por Débora, se sentía muy vacío...

Al día siguiente partió hacia Cair Paravel muy temprano en la mañana. Se reunió con Peter, Edmund y Lucy, pero sin Débora.

- ¿Cómo sigue Susan? -Preguntó.

- Ya despertó. Usamos la poción de Lucy, está mejorando lentamente. No encontramos una explicación. Ella no quiere hablarnos. -Comentó Peter.

- ¿Puedo entrar a verla? -Dijo Caspian.

- No creo que sea buena id... -Peter fue interrumpido.

- Claro que sí. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarla. -Dijo Edmund, que sonaba muy seguro.

Caspian entró a la habitación. Susan estaba sentada en la cama.

- ¿Caspian? -Preguntó, parecía muy triste.

- Susan... ¿Cómo te sientes? -Dijo él, con ese tono de voz que había usado ya en los "viejos tiempos", ese tono tan suave. El chico se sentó a su lado.

- Estoy mejor.. -Contestó Susan, mientras Caspian tomaba su mano.

- Débora y yo estábamos muy preo... -Susan interrumpió.

- ¿¡Débora!... -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Susan... Sé que prometí... -Comenzó a explicar Caspian.

- Ha sido Débora... ¡Débora me siguió mientras regresaba a Cair Paravel! -Susan estaba alterada en verdad. -¡Débora me ha lastimado, y ha usado un hechizo contigo, Caspian! -Susan tomó al chico de los hombros, casi gritando.

- ¿¡Qué dices! ¡Débora no pudo ser! y... ¿Un hechizo? ¡Eso es imposible! -Decía Caspian, no podía creer lo que Susan le decía. -¡Me desiluciona que pienses eso, Susan! -Declaró.

- ¡Caspian! ¡Debes creerme! ¡Sus propios padres lo han dicho! ¡Es hija de una bruja, y por eso están ahora cautivos! -Dijo Susan.

Así era. Todos veían la verdad, menos Caspian. Pero obviamente, no se hablaba de esto con los demás Reyes o los sirvientes, y como era obvio, había sido tapado por mentiras de Débora.

Edmund entró al cuarto al escuchar a su hermana tan alterada. Caspian se fué sin decir nada, inmediatamente.

Un mes pasó, y Caspian cayó en una depresión... No entendía absolutamente nada, estaba en su mundo... y ya no le importaba más nada. Susan se recuperó, pero también estaba demasiado triste.

Todo seguía igual... o eso parecía.

La noticia llegó a Cair Paravel: Definitivamente, Caspian se casaría con Débora en una semana.

- Era sabido... -Dijo Susan, con un tono de voz muy débil. Ya no había nada más que decir ni hacer.

- Lo siento mucho, Su... -Dijo Peter, abrazando con fuerzas a su hermana. Susan se aferró a él con fuerzas.

La semana pasó, pues hasta el tiempo parecía estar alterado.

El día del casamiento, en la mañana, todos estaban reunidos en el jardín del castillo de Caspian.

Susan, Edmund, Lucy y Peter estaban en la primera fila, junto a dos faunos. Caspian caminó hacia el frente. Se detuvo, miró a Susan, y bajó la mirada nuevamente. Ni siquiera él entendía qué hacía, pero ya no importaba, no para él.

La tierra se sacudió de repente. Un temblor hizo que todos cayeran sentados, y un rugido fue lo único que se escuchó después. Un rugido conocido. El rugido de Aslan, tan fuerte que Lucy se tapó los oídos, y con una sonrisa miró a Susan, devolviéndole la esperanza. Pero, ¿En dónde estaba él?

A lo lejos lo divisaron. Aslan se acercó rápidamente, quedando justo en frente de todos ellos, lanzando otro rugido, uno más fuerte aún, que hizo que Débora y sus padres cayeran ante él.

Los Pevensie hicieron una reverencia, y Caspian hizo lo mismo. Luego de esto, Aslan se sentó al frente de Débora y su familia.

- Me han defraudado. Han usado la magia para el mal, y han engañado a sus propios Reyes. Demasiada oscuridad hay en sus corazones. -Siguió el león. -...Y por todo esto, los enviaré lejos de Narnia, los enviaré a la isla que le dí a los demás telmarinos. Ahí vivirán entre los suyos.

Los tres rompieron en llanto. Sentir el enojo de Aslan, los hacía temblar.

Débora estaba muy arrepentida y avergonzada. La familia se apartó a un lado.

Lucy, luego de que todo esto pasara, se acercó al león para abrazarlo, sintiendo la suave melena en sus mejillas.

- ¡Volviste! -Dijo la niña, que no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Así es, pequeña. -Dijo Aslan. -Al parecer las cosas no han estado muy bien. -Siguió, mirando a Susan.

El león se acercó a Caspian, que aún estaba de rodillas y sopló sobre él.

- Estás listo. -Dijo al joven. -Has sido engañado, has descuidado de tu reino y de tí mismo, has herido a los que amas, pero ahora eres tú nuevamente. -Declaró Aslan.

Lo que siguió a esta escena fue la disculpa de Caspian hacia Susan y los Reyes.

Luego todos, muy animados, danzaron y festejaron junto con Aslan y los demás Reyes.

Caspian vió a Débora y su familia caminar hacia el bosque, luego de hablar con Aslan. Ella volteó, miró a Caspian y él se le acercó. La expresión de la chica era muy distinta a la que había tenido siempre, era triste; Caspian la abrazó y ella igual a él, para luego volver con sus padres.

El jóven os vió desaparecer en la entrada del bosque. Volvió a la celebración, que duró un día completo, pues no sentían ni sueño ni hambre, sólo reían y danzaban muy alegres.

Al otro día, Aslan ya no estaba, y todos, ya descansados continuaron con sus vidas. La tensión y la angustia habían desaparecido. Susan vistió un vestido rojo muy bonito ese día, y salió con Caspian.

Pasaron el día hablando todo lo que no habían podido hablar mientras Débora aún estaba, sentados debajo de un árbol. Ya pasando el mediodía, Susan se recostó en el pasto. Caspian acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, mientras ella tenía su otra mano.

- Te amo... -Dijo ella, sonriéndole.

- Igual yo.. Mi Reina.. -Dijo Caspian con ternura.

- Nunca nos separaremos, ¿Verdad? Siempre estaremos juntos.. -Dijo ella.

- Claro que sí... -Respondió Caspian, abrazándola fuerte.

Se quedaron acostados así en el pasto por un buen rato. Más tarde, decidieron regresar al Castillo.

Caspian quería proponerle matrimonio, pero quería que fuera en verdad especial, por lo que esperaba el momento adecuado.

- ¡Que feliz se ve a Susan! -Dijo Peter, mirándola entrar desde uno de los balcones junto con Edmund.

- Sí... -Afirmó Edmund. -Creo que al fin esta historia tendrá un buen final. -Sonrió.

Esa noche, todos cenaron como de costumbre en Cair Paravel.

Susan decidió salir otra vez, pues le gustaba mucho contemplar el cielo de noche, era muy tranquilo.

Fue al lugar que Caspian le había mostrado, se acercó al agua y se quedó allí, contemplando el reflejo de la luna en el agua, pensando en todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Entre tantos pensamientos, hubo uno que le arrancó una sonrisa de sus labios: Caspian.

La jóven permaneció de pie unos minutos más, luego entró al agua hasta que le llegara a la cintura, y con una de sus manos, mojó sus hombros y espalda, cuando sintió a alguien cerca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, a estas horas? ¿Siempre serás la misma? -Escuchó. Caspian se acercaba desde atrás.

- Parece... ¿Acaso me castigarás? -Dijo ella, sonriendo, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el agua, rozándola.

- No... no podría... -Dijo él, abrazandola fuerte de la cintura. Luego besó su cuello varias veces, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera más.

Ella volteó y lo abrazó con fuerzas sin dejar de sonreír. Él era demasiado perfecto para ella.

Abrazándola aún de la cintura, la empujó hacia atrás un poco más, llegando ahora el agua al ombligo.

Se besaron con gran pasión, con toda esa pasión y todo ese amor que habían retenido durante tanto tiempo.

Caspian, sin despegar su cuerpo del de ella, hizo que sus narices se rozaran con suavidad.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? -Dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

- Me encantaría -Respondió ella, sonriente, y volvió a besarlo.

Así fue. Se casaron, pues eran mayores y se amaban _demasiado_.

Todo siguió muy bien en sus vidas. Tuvieron 2 hijos: Jonathan y Shasta.

Vivieron juntos en el Castillo de Beruna, mientras Peter (casado con una bella joven llamada Aliz), Edmund (comprometido con Akeelah), y Lucy vivieron en Cair Paravel.

Caspian y Susan criaron a sus hijos, hasta que Shasta, de ya 4 años, dijo que había visto a un gran león caminar por el jardín de la casa.

- ¿Aslan? -Preguntó Caspian, saliendo con Shasta de la mano al jardín.

- Así es, Caspian. -Dijo el león, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras.

- ¡Aslan! -Saludó Susan, saliendo rápidamente con el pequeño Jonathan, de 5 años.

- ¿Quién es el, mami? -Preguntó una vocesita a su madre, escondiéndose entre las piernas de Susan. Era Shasta.

- Él es un amigo nuestro. -Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- No temas, pequeño. -Dijo Aslan, acercándose.

Ambos niñitos también se acercaron a él. Lo abrazaron y el león rozó su nariz con la de ellos tiernamente.

- Y... ¿Qué te ha hecho venir, Aslan? -Preguntó Caspian.

Hubo un gran silencio.


	5. Fin

- Necesito hablar a solas con Susan. -Contestó el león.

- ¿C-Conmigo? -Preguntó Susan. El tono de voz de Aslan la asustaba.

Caspian sostuvo a los pequeños, mientras ella se alejó para hablar con Aslan.

Pasó una hora, cuando Susan volvió para reunirse con su familia.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Su? -Preguntó su esposo, pues la expresión en el rostro de Susan le preocupaba.

- Caspian... ésta... será nuestra última noche juntos. -Dijo ella. Quebró en llanto y se abrazó fuerte a él. Las sirvientas se llevaron a los niños a otra habitación.

- ¿¡Qué! -El corazón de Caspian parecía explotar, no podía creer lo que ella le decía. -¿¡P-por qué!

- Dice que ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo, que es mejor volver... -Siguió ella, derramando más lágrimas.

- Pero volverás... ¿Verdad?

- ...No, ninguno volverá. -Estas palabras terminaron con Caspian.

Esa tarde, Susan se la pasó jugando con sus dos pequeños. Ellos no imaginaban lo que pasaría. Los abrazaba, los besaba, les decía lo mucho que los amaba.

Ya muy tarde por la noche, arropó a los niños ya dormidos, besó sus frentes y salió de la habitación.

Susan y Caspian se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo, se acariciaban, se besaban, se decían lo mucho que se amaban... y así se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

...

El sol aparecía en el horizonte y sus rayos entraban a la habitación.

- ¿Mm...? -Susan despertó. -¡Caspian! -Fue lo primero que recordó mirando a su alrededor. El cuarto era distinto, Lucy estaba durmiendo en la cama de al lado. Estaba en Londres.

- ¡Niñas! ¡Despierten! -La voz de su madre se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Susan se sentó en la cama.

- Supongo que fuí advertida... -Se dijo para sí, suspirando.

- ¿Su? ... Hemos vuelto... -Dijo la pequeña Lucy al despertar, y se cruzó de cama para abrazar a su hermana.

- No hay nada que hacer, Lu... Sólo espero que ellos estén bien... sólo espero que sean felices... -Volvió a llorar.

- ¡Susan! ¡Lucy! -Peter y Edmund entraban a la habitación. Los cuatro se miraron.

...

Mientras que en Narnia, Caspian despertó, pero no había nadie a su lado. Todo fue como si lo hubiera soñado. Sus hijos no estaban, todo estaba tal y como estaba justo cuando terminó la gran batalla.

Desesperado, le contó a las sirvientas sobre cómo había sido todo, pero nadie sabía nada, Caspian era como un loco.

- Pero... ¿Y los Reyes? ¿Qué ha sucedido? -Preguntó él.

- Ellos regresaron a su mundo al terminar la batalla. ¿Seguro que está bien, Mi Rey? -Preguntó su sirvienta. Caspian calló.

The call - Narnia Soundtrack

_It started out as a **feeling**_

_Which then **grew into a hope**_

_Which then turned into a quiet **thought**_

_Which then turned into a **quiet word**_

**_And then that word grew louder and louder_**

_'Til it was a battle cry_

**_I'll come back_**

**_When you call me_**

**_No need to say goodbye_**

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never_

_Been this way before_

**_All you can do is try to know_**

**_Who your friends are_**

**_As you head off to the war_**

**_Pick a star on the dark horizon_**

**_And follow the light_**

**_You'll come back_**

**_When it's over_**

_No need to say good bye_

**_Now we're back to the beginning_**

**_It's just a feeling and now one knows yet_**

**_But just because they can't feel it too_**

**_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_**

**_Let your memories grow stronger ans stronger_**

**_'Til they're before your eyes_**

**_You'll come back_**

**_When it's over_**

**_No need to say good bye_**


End file.
